Acnologia the Savior
by xAcnologiax
Summary: Acnologia, is actually two people. Acno, the one who cared for Logia, won't let her leave him. Logia has amnesia, and wishes to learn about her past... Natsu finds his sister, and she is happy to help on his journey. However, Lucy is in danger, out of Natsu's reach. Who will come for Lucy's rescue?
1. Protect

**CHAPTER ONE OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**

* * *

_This is the first story of the Mystery series._

_Please check out Healing the Past next, to continue this story..._

_Thanks... Trust me. Go to my second story after you read this..._

_Or you'll be like,"Continue this! I want more! Rawr!"_

* * *

**_Preview..._**

All of the members of Team Natsu were shocked.

"It can't be...It can't be...This is all a dream, right?" Natsu mumbled, trying to fake a smile.

It was useless...Erza stared blankly, silent tears gliding down her face. "L-L-Lucy...y-you..."

Even Gray was eerily silent, even after Natsu punched him.

"You guys are useless! Crying over such a pathetic girl, non!" Sol murmured.

"Yeah, what type of guild is this? Fairies are crying?! Pieces of shit," Arias replied. Pathetic.

* * *

**_Lucy's Point._**

"Ugh, my rent's due in a week..."The depressed blonde sighed.

"Hmm..." A familiar mage hopped toward Lucy. "Why not go on a job?" The cheerful girl suggested.

"I would, if there was one!" I screamed, exasperated.

"That's odd..."Mirajane stared.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, trying to get her to stop gazing at the board that was usually filled with jobs.

"Oh, Lu-chan, it's just th-" She was cut off by a booming voice...

"Attention all members of Fairy Tail! Something is very urgent!" Master was troubled. What happened?

All the members quickly gathered at the top floor.

"Now, something dreadful has happened! I'm sure you've all heard of Master Jose, right?"

The grouchy Master's eye twitched. Master Jose, who was that...I gasped, with other members following me.

Master Jose, the previous Master of Phantom Lord! "That bastard..." I grumbled.

* * *

**_Master Makarov's Point._**

"Yes, you all remember now?" I continued,"Anyways, he's managed to sneak into Phantom Lord, once again."

"Here is my request : Juvia and Gajeel, please step to the front." Just like all the others, the reluctantly stepped forward.

I sighed, kids are always like this... "Anyways, I hereby order you two to be spies in Phantom Lord..."

"Pretend you were together in a cave all this time, it doesn't matter what your excuse is. Just stick with them...

I was starting to sound like Laxus... He must be rubbing off on me.

"Next, Team Natsu, please come here. All of you, are to infiltrate Phantom Lord's headquarters. Be careful..."

"This is a dangerous mission."

* * *

**_Natsu's Point._**

"Oh, those bastards, again? I'm going to beat the shit out of them, 100 times over," I murmured.

Lucy wouldn't get hurt this time. I promised myself that. I-I-I love her, I'll protect her till the very end... My face turned red.

Oh damn. Erza glared at me and Gray. "Aye, sir, Erza!" I jumped and grabbed the ice freak, smiling as much as I could.

"God damn, Erza..."

"You stupid brats, hurry up and go!" Master was almost about to crush the guild, so all of us hurried out.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**


	2. Wild Goose Chase

**CHAPTER TWO OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**

* * *

_**On the train.**_

"N-N-N-Natsu..." Lucy cried.

"Wha-What..." Natsu said, his hand clutching his stomach with his face green.

"You guys are hilarious! Eh, Natsu's motion sickness is finally rubbing off on you, huh, Luce?" Gray snickered...

Which resulted in a whack on the head from Erza...

Suddenly, a horrid stench filled the train.

"Ugh..." Natsu and Lucy had thrown up on the floor, and were both making a beeline toward the bathroom.

Erza sighed. This wasn't going well...

* * *

_**Off the **__**train.**_

"We're final-" Lucy was cut off. But no one else paid attention... yet.

"Hey...where's Lucy...? Her scent is gone..." Natsu exclaimed. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Lucy! We're coming for you!" They all started to follow Natsu, who was using his mere instincts.

After about a billion miles of walking, he stopped. And he started to cry. Shocked, everyone tried to comfort him.

"Hey, flame-brain, what's up, leading us and just stopping?" The stripping man asked.

"Natsu. What's wrong? You may hit me if you'd like." Erza awkwardly spoke.

At last, Natsu spoke. "It's no use! You guys aren't any help! Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy hollered, lifting Natsu up. They quickly flew away.

* * *

_**Telepathic**** Conversation.**_

"Natsu...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so weak...I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lucy cried out.

"Don't worry. I'm comin', 'kay?" The familiar voice said. Natsu arrived at an abandoned mansion.

Lucy was there, crying... He could sense it. Not again.

Natsu climbed through an open window.

"Damn, you! So fucking annoying!" Natsu complained as he saw them running just as he came into the building.

Wait. Lucy was with them. Lucy. Natsu jumped out the window, nearly breaking his arm.

"Damn it... Lucy...Wait for me," Natsu murmured.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**


	3. Promice

**__****CHAPTER THREE OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**

* * *

**_With Lucy and the Others._**

"Natsu..." Lucy cried out.

"Quit your yapping, brat. I'll fucking kill you," Gajeel Redfox murmured.

"Good one, Gajeel!" Arias says while weeping.

"Gajeel-kun... Why don't you carry me like that?" Juvia whimpered, clearly acting. Gajeel replied with a,"Hmph..."

"Gajeel-kun and Juvia needs to have some alone time together, so we'd like some time alone..." Juvia announced.

Both of them started to walk together.

"This plan is going out perfectly, right, Gajeel?" Juvia's voice suddenly changed in tone.

"Yes, of course..." He replied. "Just that I'm worried if Bunny-Girl will actually be in danger..." He huffed.

* * *

_**Natsu Hiding. Apparently.**_

"Acno. I'm serious, really." A girl had a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Ku ku ku... Really, now? After all the times you've said that?" Another voice chuckled.

The girl had ash-colored hair that grew just below her shoulders.

She had a violet revealing breastplate and a black skirt, with wings resembling Erza's Bat Wing Armor.

The boy had navy blue hair that was styled like Gray's.

He had loose blue and silver knee-length trousers resembling Natsu's.

"Damn copycat..." Natsu insulted.

The scar on his stomach caused him to groan... "Where had that come from?" He aked himself.

Natsu continued to watch the two fight.

"I really mean it now, Acno! I want to go to Fairy Tai..." The girl's voice cracked.

"Why, you bastard..." She grimaced as she flew across the air from the punch Acno had given her.

"Ku ku ku... You won't leave as long as I beat you, right, Logia?" The boy smirked.

"No...I won't let you... I said I'd see him again. I promised him that," Logia's tears suddenly disappeared.

Her face expression went from a weeping child's to a deadly snake. Her body engulfed by a white light, she grinned.

"Ku ku ku... I'll beat you... No matter what.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**


	4. Recovered Past

**CHAPTER FOUR OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**

* * *

**_Logia Information. Logia Point._**

Hi, if you haven't heard... My name's Logia. I'll tell you everything I remember from my past, okay? Let's start.

When I was young, I had pink hair! A boy had pink hair, too. We were trained by a dragon, but I don't remember him.

Acno says that I have amnesia and I'm stupid because I can hardly answer any of his questions.

Who was with you? What's your name? Do you have any siblings? "I don't know" was the answer to all of those questions.

Anyways, I think that dragon's name was Ign... Something of the sort.

Then, here's what I know for a fact. I loved that boy dearly.

He protected me and let me snuggle into his arms when I was sad.

One day, there was an explosion. Ign_ , our daddy, seemed weird. His eyes were all black, and his voice was scary.

He suddenly attacked that boy. The one with pink hair like mine, I mean. I didn't let him do that...

I didn't want him to get hurt. I ran towards him, shielding him from the deadly fire our daddy blasted towards us.

Since I was weak, I was knocked over a cliff, and I started to cry...

My hair slowly turned into the color of ashes. That pretty pink disappeared, and so did my family.

Everything was black.

* * *

_**Logia Information. Acno Point.**_

I was walking along the ocean when I sensed a girl in despair. What happened?

I quickly ran toward the weeping child, she seemed to be in pain. And the worse type, at that.

Since I was the Dragon of Despair and Chaos, I could tell how she felt.

The girl protected someone she loved dearly, but lost a great amount of love in the process. It was sad...

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the girl wail.

"Oh, um, are you okay?!" I asked. I wasn't good with this type of stuff.

"N-Nat-Natsu... Ign-Igneel... Help me..." The girl barely whimpered above a whisper. She fainted.

Since I didn't know her name, I gave her a new one. Logia. She would be a part of me now, so we both shared our abilities.

Logia didn't seem like a person that would wreak havoc among others, so I shared my power of despair for her.

She always could touch fire and not be burnt, so I suppose...

Igneel used fire magic? Or perhaps Natsu? I'm not sure...

* * *

**_Fighting. Logia Point._**

My claws and wings appeared, and I surrounded myself with fire.

I felt, complete... The empty hole in me had closed.

Maybe Ign_ or that boy was here! Or it might just be another Fire Mage... I hope not.

"Roar of the Blazing Shadow Dragon!" I roared, and I looked at my magic with delight.

I thought my magic was beautiful. It was bright and golden on the outside, but pure darkness on the inside. Perfect.

Acno just swallowed the shadow, my flames barely scorching him.

"Oh, is that the best you can do?" He taunted. "Fist of the Shadow Dragon!" Acno smashed his fist right into my stomach.

He wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"Crushing Fang of the Brilliant Blazing Shadow Dragon!" I murderously continuously punched him with my attack.

When I saw him plummet under the ocean, I turned around... I gasped.

It was t-t-that boy... And I finally... I remembered his name, Natsu. Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I hugged him.

* * *

**_Reunion._**

"At-Attakai?" Natsu stammered. "You saved me from the scary Igneel... Right?"

Attakai silently nodded. Memories flowed into her.

"Natsu... I missed you... You've grown so muc-much... " The weeping girl muttered.

"Don't talk... I know you're injured. Come with me... We can finally be together. " Natsu whispered into her ear.

"Mmm... Okay." Attakai smiled, her onyx eyes gleaming with delight.

The two siblings walked along the sea.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**


	5. Powerless

**CHAPTER FIVE OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**

* * *

**_Walking along the beach._**

"Um, Natsu?" Attakai curiously asked.

"Yeah?" The smiling boy replied.

"Weren't you, like, following someone, or something, at first?" The worried mage pursed her lips.

"Oh, shit! Lucy, I forgot about her! Since you're gonna join the guild, come with me!" Natsu cursed.

Natsu wanted to actually see his sisters power... Natsu hoped she had trained.

"Oh, ok! I'm all fired up!" She cried.

"That's my line!" The furious boy cried.

"Ok, ok. Do you have something to do with, Lucy, or whoever?" Attakai asked.

"And don't call me Attakai, it's so formal! Jeez... Just call me-" The girl was interrupted.

"I know, Akai! Is that good? Oh, and here." Natsu handed his sister one of Lucy's bracelets.

"Yup! Perfect. All aboard, one, two, three!" Dark red wings appeared out of Akai's back.

Natsu was shocked. "Since when could you do that?" He screamed.

His sister's eyes were cloudy as she ignored him.

"It's so cool..." Natsu thought.

* * *

**_Meeting up again._**

"Yo, Flame-Brain!" A certain stripping mage hollered.

"Natsu, you're back." Erza sternly said.

"Hey, guys.. Sorry I left..." Natsu awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who's that?" Gray and Erza asked, peering at Akai.

"Oh, thi-" Natsu started.

"Hi, I'm Attakai, Natsu's little sister. But please don't call me Attakai, it's so... formal." Akai continued...

Glaring at Natsu for a moment. "Anyways, you can just call me Akai, or Atta. I don't really mind."

"I heard Fairy Tail was really nice, so maybe I could, like, um, join it after I helped you guys?" Akai sheepishly remarked.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, then, let's go!" At last they managed to scream, coming for Lucy.

* * *

**_With Lucy._**

"Gajeel-san, since we can do whatever we want with this little girl, why don't we do something?" Arias and Sol smirked.

"Eh? What do you mean, eh? Gi Hi Hi..." Black Steel laughed. [ Gajeel ]

"Well, finding that the little Fire-Brat cares for this weak girl, we could just... R-Ra..." Arias' voice trailed off.

"Oh, shit. I can't do anything to prevent that, if I fought against them..." Gajeel muttered.

"My magic hasn't been up to its prime these last 7 years... Ugh..." Gajeel thought.

"Do what you want, I'll be doing some business with Juvia here... So don't bother us." Gajeel managed to say, growling.

"Oh, Gajeel-kun..." Juvia tried to swoon over him.

"Tch..." She thought.

"Great..." Arias and Sol dragged Lucy away.

* * *

**_Gajeel and Juvia._**

"Well, that went rather well..." Juvia murmured, scowling.

"I know, I know..." Gajeel's eyes showed shame.

"There was nothing I could do..." The humiliated boy hung his head.

"I understand. Let's go back to the guild, shall we, Gajeel-san?" The Rain-Lady began walking down a path.

"Okay... Hey, wait up!" Gajeel grinned.

At least they got to go home...

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**


	6. Savior

**CHAPTER SIX OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**

* * *

**_At The Guild._**

"Hey, old man, we kind of, failed..." Gajeel hid behind Juvia.

"Let go of me! Only Gray-sama may touch me this way!" Juvia punched Gajeel into the wall.

"The real question is, why did you let those boys do what they wanted to Lucy?!" Master hollered.

"Weren't you both supposed to protect her?!" Makarov screamed.

"Why are you all back?! I told you to do your jobs!" Another exclamation.

Mavis tried to calm Makarov down.

* * *

**_Near A Cliff._**

"Sol! Arias! What are you guys doing?!" Lucy struggled to get away from the grinning men.

She was currently tied to an oak tree with ropes that prevented magic from working.

"Non, non, of course, but there is a deal, non!" Sol smirked, handing Lucy a vial of black liquid.

"What is this?" The blonde shook the bottle.

"Oh, a potion! Yes! You drink it!" Arias spoke.

Eyeing the men suspiciously, she asked,"Will I die if I drink this? Will I die? Tell me!" Lucy demanded.

"Non, the potion's intentions are not for death... Non," Sol murmured.

"Why do I have to drink this weird liquid, anyway?!" The girl nervously twisted the cap off the vial.

"It is a chance, if you drink it, we'll untie you," Arias whispered into her ear, trying to make her obey.

Both Arias and Sol and drunk a potion for enchantment of the voice, the more nervous the subject was...

The more obedient the subject would be.

The two men were wanting the girl to obey, they were getting mad.

Lucy's mind getting clouded, she obeyed.

"Natsu and Gray got me water since I was thirsty, how kind..." The girl immediately gulped all of the black liquid.

Suddenly, everything became blurry.

Then, it was black.

"Time for work..." The men grinned devilishly.

* * *

**_Searching For Lucy._**

"Natsu, help me!" Akai shrieked, clutching onto her brother.

"What is it, Akai? Is something wrong?" Natsu leaned down to comfort the terrified girl.

"They are...They are..." Akai's eyes were wide with terror,"Natsu-nii, they took away your chance! You can't do it purely..."

"Attakai, I mean, Atta, what do you mean?" Erza calmly butted in.

"Mating season, Natsu-nii, mating season..." Akai looked at the floor. "When mature enough, dragon slayers go into heat..."

"Ehh?! Where'd you learn that?!" Natsu screamed, which resulted in a whack from both Erza and Attakai.

"Anyways, dragon slayers mark their mate, and if they're lucky enough, they can get a pure..." Akai continued.

"A pure? What's that supposed to mean?" Gray asked, staring at Natsu, wondering if the idiot could really be in heat soon.

"A pure is when the mate doesn't have anyone else, if they aren't tainted. That way, the marking won't hurt," Attakai said.

Continuing, she cleared her throat,"As I said, the mark won't hurt, and the mate will receive the dragon slayer's abilities..."

"But, who's Natsu's mate?" Erza and Gray asked. "It can't be... Lucy?!" They both turned red.

Whack!

A new punch invented for interrupters.

Whack!

A kick to have them forget such a thing.

"I don't know. I can rarely tell the future unless I have a connection with the subject's life..." Akai said. "Let's go, now..."

* * *

**_A Few Feet Away From Lucy. Hiding Behind A Bush._**

"Is that the girl, Lucy?" Akai curiously asked, staring at Natsu's angered face.

"Lucy... What happened to her?" Natsu murderously glared.

"Attakai, I mean, Atta, turn around... " Erza stammered, covering the girl's eyes.

"Um, no need for that, Erza-san... I'm used to this, see?" Akai jumped into Natsu's arms, Natsu kissing her forehead.

"You guys have done that?! You're so y-y-young..." Gray curled into a ball, looking like a pile of snow.

"No! Sheesh... " Akai hid behind Natsu.

"Ok... Enough of this. Let's go," Natsu growled.

* * *

_**Planning to Save Lucy.**_

"Lucy, I'm coming for you!" Natsu screeched.

Crying, Lucy said,"Natsu..."

"Fight!" Erza had her battle cry.

"Re-quip! Blazing Amber Armor!" Akai yelled, changing into an orange and black top, a gold skirt, and black flats.

"Non! No, you're not getting away!" Sol tried to keep the 4 enraged kids at bay. "Push her! Push her, Arias!"

Arias pushed.

And Lucy fell.

And fell.

And fell.

* * *

**_Oh. My. Goodness. What._**

All of the members of Team Natsu were shocked.

"It can't be...It can't be...This is all a dream, right?" Natsu mumbled, trying to fake a smile.

It was useless...Erza stared blankly, silent tears gliding down her face.

"L-L-Lucy...y-you..." Even Gray was eerily silent, even after Natsu punched him.

"You guys are useless! Crying over such a pathetic girl, non!" Sol murmured.

"Yeah, what type of guild is this? Fairy Tail, known for destroying , is crying?! Pieces of shit," Arias replied. Pathetic.

* * *

_**Sacrifice.**_

Attakai immediately slipped into the shadows.

Rushing down, she finally caught the girl...

However, her wings could only support so much... But Natsu loved this girl... So Attakai let go.

"Akai! No, Attakai! " Natsu cried.

"It's okay..." Akai softly whispered.

Attakai's voice rang inside Natsu's head.

Her sweet, soft, voice continued...

_"Natsu-nii, I'll be back, okay? Don't worry about me, I'm not dead, so stop crying, you silly._

_Just don't mention me to your friends. I've erased their memories of me..._

_The way I was going to join the guild, it wasn't proper. _

_Yes, I could have just said that, but it wouldn't feel right._

_I'll be back... Okay? Wait for me, Natsu._

_I'll always be with you... Always."_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX OF ACNOLOGIA THE SAVIOR**


	7. Trailer : Second Story of Mystery Series

**TRAILER FOR THE SECOND STORY OF THE MYSTERY SERIES**

* * *

****Attakai, Natsu's sister, has sacrificed herself.

A promice, has been made... Attakai will always remain by her brother's side.

Now that she has fallen, she must recover.

And so, the next story will begin soon.

* * *

Attakai will begin her journey of healing.

Inside her psyche, her inner self.

Her memories will be repeated...

Both sides of her conscience either leading her toward her awakening... Or destruction.

Will Attakai return healed...

Or broken?

* * *

**TRAILER FOR THE SECOND STORY OF THE MYSTERY SERIES**


End file.
